


Sampala

by MrPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPie/pseuds/MrPie
Summary: Sam still is the same Sammy while being a car.





	Sampala

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wroted that in portuguese almost 10 years ago.

A blunt stop.

What Dean said a few seconds ago could not piss off so much the younger Winchester.

Or could, apparently.

\- Get out!

Sam´s voice was sounding kinda hoarse and muffled since he was the Impala at the moment, but even so, it was high enough to make Dean think twice before saying anything.

\- What? Come on, Sam!

The car started moving and suddenly stopped again.

\- Get out.

The voice coming from the car panel was slow and lower. Dean looked confused at it.

\- These is another one of your PMS moments? Because it sounds like it!

The agressive noise of the wheels against the road while the car was still in the same place made Dean think that he should shut up right now.

\- Get out of me! You have 3 seconds, Dean.

Several red lights started to blink in the front grille panel of the car and then suddenly were gone.

Dean look a lot less serious now. That was wierd.

One light on.

\- Get out of you? What do you mean, Sam?

Now the voice tone that Dean was using wasn´t frightened or angry, it was.. Malicious. 

Two lights on.

Dean´s laugh was low while he slliped a little in the seat with no worries.

He then smirked and started to caress the top of the passenger seat in a sensual way. His hand kept going down.

A strong squeeze was made in the area where the most sensitive part of Sam would be if he was still human.

The lights went out.

\- Huh, Sammy?

The smirk was still there when Dean closed his eyes and started some pretty suggestive moviments with the hand in the same area from before. No rush at all. 

A grunt came from the car panel.

\- You know Sammy...

And then Dean started to make low sounds of pleasure.

The lights started to blink again. 

\- I think your PMS got a little better.

Dean was still smirking while moving slowly in the seat like if human Sam were behind him. All that while keeping the sensual touches in the passenger seat.

A moan came from the car panel.

Dean´s fingers in the passenger seat stopped, but then squeezed gently.

\- Dean...

The hand pressure got stronger.

\- Yes, Sammy?

The lights blinked more.

And Dean kept being mean until another moan came from the car panel.

\- Your jealousy crisis is over?

He laughed a little and moaned Sam´s name while squeezing tightly the passenger seat. Never stopping the interesting movements against his own seat, of course.

\- Shut up.

Dean smirked with the puffy and low answer from the car panel.

\- Oh darling, why the bad mood?

And then he reached the car panel and licked where the red lights were.

The car trembled a little. 

\- That means it was good for you?

The low laugh of Dean made a grunt leave the car panel.

\- Fuck you. 

But Sam´s voice was low and the lights were barely blinking now.

Dean smirked and made a very suggestive hip movement against his own seat.

\- Only with you, sweetheart.

The blinking of the lights stopped.

Both of them stayed quiet for a few seconds until Sam talks.

\- Jerk.

Dean´s smiles and carress the car panel.

\- My bitch. 

Now it was Sam´s time to laugh.

\- Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

Dean made a face.

\- What do you mean?

The car started to move fast.

Sam knew how to make Dean jealous too after all.


End file.
